da2risingtidefandomcom-20200214-history
Elain Argall
Appearance Elain is of a slight build, even for an elf. She's got a small bust, tiny feet, little hands, the list goes on. She seems to have a very delicate figur, although Elain has learned how to take a punch pretty well over the course of her life. She might be small but she is lean and flexible. She got just hte right body type for runnign away, fast. She's not gorgeous and she's not ugly, a little more on the average side. She leans towards cute with her big blue eyes and less than womanly figure. Elain doesn't have a lot of curves, most of her feminine appeal is in her daintiness and the childishly innocent look of her face. Elain wears men's clothes. Upon coming ot Kirkwall Elain wished to blend in better int he Alienage and so wished ot wear clothes often worn by alienage residents. However she found female clothes to be too restricting, and male clothes did not have enough pockets in which to place all of her various things. So she bought herself some trousers and a Tunic, and sewn pockets into the trousers to keep her adventure rations, knifes, and other such things. Personality She's an angry bitch with a firestorm temper. Get it started and she won't be able to stop until it's run it's course. Her speech will become filled with insults and curse words and whatever gratuitous elvish comes to her mind in her near-psychotic episodes of rage. These, however, don't happen very often because Elain tends to keep her mouth shut unless somethign really strikes her as needing to be said. Contrary to her filthy mouth, she doesn't like fighting very much and isn't all that violent. She's far more likely complain than do anything about it. She also has a firmly entrenched dislike of apostates and a particular distaste for Orlesians. She's willing to get to know individuals, but not to forgo judgement. Guilty until proven innocent is Elain's motto. She has a weakness for handsome men in particular, so even an Orlesian apoastate would get the benefit of the doubt so long as he was good looking enough. However, just because Elain doesn't like to fight doesn't mean that attacking her wont evoke a primal rage (not to mention a panicked fight response). She'll stab a bitch over and over for throwing the first punch, and she wont fight fair either. You wanna pick her pocket? Be prepared to have a knife shoved in your retina. She's not very strong but she is very agile, add to that the ability to backstab and some severe mental instability and this is not your average little elf from the alienage, and definitely not one to trifle with. She wont kill you, but she will fuck your shit up. Although Elain is much nicer than you might think. Much of her temper and her tough act is a defense mechanism she developed in order to assert herself in moments of extreme duress. Elain is very shy, and so in large groups of people she becomes rude and belligerant due to discomfort. She is the quintessential Tsundere with a huge chip in her shoulder. Biography Elain lived a relatively uneventful life in the Dalish camp. She did chores, she caught food, she cooked meals and she learned elvish lore as all the Dalish did. She was happy with her life. Things couldn't get any better than this! Then she met Ortholo Bordeaux and things all went downhill from there... She knew that filthy shem was nothing but trouble, but by the gods he was so bloody handsome! What was a young girl to do? With puberty and that god awful soup of female hormones beginning to bubble inside her, Elain could not see the apostate for what he was. He was on the run from the chantry and chose, for whatever reason, to try hiding in a Dalish camp. This alone should have been enough of a warning that the fool wasn't all there in the head, but as we've clearly established by now: Ortholo Bordeaux is a handsome devil. For whatever he lacked in brainpower he made up in sheer beauty. Elain might not have been immediately taken with him, but she was certainly not as wary as she should have been. Ortholo, being one of lesser mental capacity, was clearly not able to hide from the chantry for long. They eventually caught up to him, and that was when Ortholo got a wonderful idea! A wonderfully stupid idea, that is. He took Elain hostage and tried to barter her life for his freedom. Elain. The Dalish Elf. Orlesian Templars. Needless to say the idea didn't work very well. With that, Elain's peaceful life with the Dalish was no more! She was then dragged all over Thedas by Ortholo Bordeaux, who seemed to pick up other apostates like magic (hee hee). They were the most irritatingly stupid people Elain had ever encountered in her life, too. That was why, upon arrival in Kirkwall, Elain was easily able to set them up and get every last one of their stupid asses sent to the Gallows. Elain could have returned to Dalish life. She did stop in the Dalish camp outside of Kirkwall. However her time with the apostates and hearing of Merill's blood magic was the last straw for Elain. She'd rather live in a hovel than set her eyes on another god forsaken mage ever again. Timeline *A Table for One -- The Hanged Man (9 Solace) *Want a Sandwich? -- Lowtown (9 Solace) *Liberal Libra Librarians Liberating Lowtown - The Chantry (13 Solace) *I Never Killed a Man -- The Hanged Man (19 Solace) *Garbage -- The Hanged Man (24 Solace) *Blood Runs Thicker -- The Hanged Man/The Wounded Coast (30 Solace) Seeking the Lost Blade -- The Chantry/Lowtown (I dunno) Relationships *Keeper - "You don't understand. I just don't belong there anymore." *Theron and Tamlen - "You two sure knew how to cause trouble. All that taint and darkspawn, what did you go and do that for? I leave for a couple of years and the whole clan goes to hell. Just look at Merrill. I hope you plan to take responsibility you....You...That was a horrible way to go, Tamlen. You idiot..." *Merrill - "I leave for just a little while and suddenly you're a Blood mage? Sold your soul to a demon? I'm nto going anywhere near '''that' again. Count me out''." Category:Character Index Category:Original Characters Category:Fereldans Category:Dalish